


Maybe Having To Babysit Drunk College Kids Isn’t Too Bad

by BecEmber



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecEmber/pseuds/BecEmber
Summary: Qrow is bar tender near a college and one night some student drag in the new professor who is very cute. (spoiler the cute  professor is Ozpin)





	Maybe Having To Babysit Drunk College Kids Isn’t Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> summer and qrow is just qrow saying him and summer use to date.  
> this is short and kinda sucks but i was bored.

Qrow stared out across the crowd grumpily as a group of frat guys crowded around their friend yelling at him to chug his glass of beer quicker before cheering as he finished the drink and slammed the glass down on the table. His eyes darting over to the clock on the wall. Barely even midnight, Qrow thought to himself. He picked up a glass someone had left on the bar and carried it to the back, giving himself an excuse to be in the solitude of the kitchen if only for a couple minuets. Qrow gave the dish washer a small nod as he set the glass on the counter next to them. As he walked back out to the bar he contemplated his job.  
Qrow didn’t hate his job, but honestly he did hope for more. Yes he had a steady job and made good money from it, but there was more to it than that. He was in his mid-forties and was a bar tender near the local college in his town. Unmarried with only his sister’s partners as his real friends. He had almost made it work out with Summer but he knew he wasn’t right for her but now it would be too late to say anything; she was happy with Tai and Raven. And Qrow was happy they were all happy, they were his best friends. But he couldn’t help but be somewhat jealous.  
He pushed these thoughts aside as a group of about 10 students came into the bar. It was the first Friday night of the semester so all the bars in town would be bust tonight dealing with kids celebrating being away from home and seeing friends they haven’t seen since last semester. The bar where Qrow worked was only a couple blocks from the campus and was in a little area with shops where college kids could buy clothes and food. The whole area was surrounded by houses and apartments typically rented by college kids. It was the perfect place. Even broke college kids often left good tips, especially when they were drunk.  
The group of kids seemed a bit older than the usual crowd. Probably student teachers or going for some higher degree, Qrow thought. He had been at this bar since he had graduated from the very college all the students came from, Beacon Academy. He was able to read the students easily after being in the bar for about 20 years. He watched the group enter, full of energy and laughter, already tipsy. They kept looking behind them and he watched as they practically dragged in someone.  
This additional person was obviously much older than them. He looked to be a bit older than Qrow. His hair was grey and he had a cane with him. His dark green jacket gave him a more serious air, much different then the students around him. He seemed a bit over whelmed by their energy but allowed them to pull him in. Qrow stiffed as they got closer. The man was cute. Qrow gave his head a slight shake as the group made it to the bar. “What can I get for you all?” He asked the group of bubbly kids.  
Each ordered something fruity that Qrow had never drank before but learned how to make through his job until only the older man was left. “And what’ll you have?” He asked, trying appear like his usual indifferent self.  
The man gave a small laugh of embarrassment. “Actually, I don’t really drink. I cam here because my students wanted me to.” He nodded to the group he came with who had now mingled in with he crowd.  
“So you’re a professor at Beacon then?”  
“Yes, just hired this semester. The students who work in my department insisted in taking me out tonight.” He looked back at the students before turning back to Qrow. “When I told them I don’t drink I think they just wanted a driver.”  
Qrow laughed. “Well those are typically helpful. I can’t count the number of times bars had to call my sister to come get me when I was younger.”  
The stranger gave him a look before slowly smiling. “I’m Ozpin.” He stuck out his hand for Qrow to shake.  
Qrow took his hand. “Qrow.”  
Ozpin let go of Qrow’s hand but couldn’t stop staring at him. He gave an air of being older, but looked younger than himself. He held himself with confidence and Ozpin couldn’t get over his beautiful red eyes and his cocky smile. Ozpin opened his mouth to talk again to Qrow but one of his students came out of nowhere.  
“Hey professor, do you think you could drive us to this bar over on 6th street?” He slurred over the words. “They’re suppose to be selling pizza slices for $1.”  
Ozpin turned back to Qrow slightly disappointed before speaking. “Yeah I guess.” He stood up and grabbed his cane as the student left to start gathering everyone. “I don’t want them to be alone of they’re all drunk so I guess I have to leave. Nice talking to you.” Ozpin gave a little nod before turning and walking away.  
“See you again, Oz.” Qrow called after him. Ozpin didn’t look but he could hear the smile in his voice. Ozpin knew he would see him again.


End file.
